A Rose Bride
by ashangel101010
Summary: Roses wither. Brides die. Yet, he'll always remember the rose bride.


A Rose Bride

Suggested Theme:

Main Theme- Chances by Athlete

He didn't belong here. He is inside a temple dedicated to Nature. The temple is a hollowed-out tree that is roughly the size of a cathedral. The outside is covered in light-green moss with pink flowers that look like a cross between roses and lilies. The branches stretch to the sky and bend easily with the wind like a flexible lover. Inside the temple, there are wooden pews carved out from dead wood and covered in dark-green ivy. There are banners of pink and green along with pink tulips, green mint, and pink roses that adorn every seat and nook of the temple. The altar has an arch of living branches and the top is adorned with yellow honeysuckles. The people are wearing pink, green, blue, red, yellow, and any color that isn't white or black. Anagan presumes because it is reserve for the bride and the groomsman. It's a wedding, and Anagan wishes he was at a funeral instead.

"_Take all your chances while you can_

_You never know when they'll pass you by_

_Like a sum the mathematician cannot solve_

_Like me trying my hardest to explain" _

The music is coming from the magical (and glaringly pink) stereos that Musa has conjured up. He loves this song. It was from _"Doctor Who"_ when Vincent Van Gogh got his own episode. He watched it with his brothers when they were all lodging at a castle during Christmas. It was the only show that Gantlos and Duman didn't complain about the lack of blood because even they need some non-violence at times. They were so happy back then.

"_It's all about your cries and kisses_

_Those first steps that I can't calculate_

_I need some more of you to take me over"_

Bloom, Stella, Musa, Techna, Aisha, and Roxy are bridesmaids wearing their signature colors in dresses that appear to be comprised of daisies. The maid of honor is a young woman with ginger-orange hair and lime-green eyes; she's probably Flora's sister, Anagan concludes. They are holding water lily bouquets in their own colors. The groomsmen are dressed in navy armor with capes in their signature colors. The magician's spot has been filled by a man with bleached hair and a tan. They all have decorative versions of their weapons at their sides. Anagan wants to grab the laser gun from the glasses-wearing Specialist, but he is trapped in the middle of the aisle by some unknown and ancient magic.

"_Take me over"_

The bride and groom have just entered the temple. Arm in arm like an unbreakable bond. The bride has a pink rose in her long, brown hair and pink rose bouquet. Her dress is homespun with pink and green colors in a rose design. The groom has his long black hair pulled back into a low ponytail. He is wearing a white suit with a blue dress-shirt. He has a pink rose in his lapel. They complement each other. Sweet and sensitive. Gorgeous and beautiful. Wonderful and heartbreaking.

"_If I had the chance to start again_

_Then you would be the one I'd come and find_

_Like the poster of Berlin on my wall_

_Maybe there's a chance our walls might fall"_

He reaches out to touch Flora's face, but his fingers pass through her cherubic cheeks. And she passes through him. He is a ghost. A wraith. A phantom. A spirit. He is not alive. Not in the sense that counts to him.

"_It's all about your cries and kisses_

_Those first steps that I can't calculate_

_I need some more of you to take me over"_

He doesn't belong here. Not amongst the joyful living. Not in this beautiful temple. Not anywhere near the happy couple. Yet, he has to. This is karma. This is fate. This is Nature. This is his punishment.

"_It's all about your cries and kisses_

_Those first steps that I can't calculate_

_I need some more of you to take me over_

_I know I because I can't calculate"_

He will never have this. He will never have a wedding. His brothers will never be his groomsmen. He will never be a groom. He will never have Flora.

"_How to start again_

_How to start again_

_How to start again_

_How to start again"_

Helia and Flora exchange words of love and promises to be kept. They kiss. Pink rose petals rain down on them by the magic of the Winx Club. It is only temporary and for show since the petals wither once they hit the ground. Anagan looks down at the withered petals when Helia carries Flora down the aisle. The happy husband and wife pass through Anagan.

"_It's all about you"_

He fades away from the wedding. He is in darkness again. Cold darkness. His brothers are by his side. Yet, Duman is gone. Vanished out of existence. He is alone. He is unloved. He is miserable. And he will always remember the rose bride.

.


End file.
